Hidden Under the Mask
by killer's song
Summary: Harry has come of age to receive his inheratence but there's a side effect he has a mate(mates don't know yet). Do they except hime or will he die cause of them. What about all the other creators that want/rape him. Eft/other Harry Probably Possessive/overprotective mates Harry-submissive,abused, innocent, adorable, cute . Haven't thought it through I don't own Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello I'm a yaoi fan so what do you expect I do not own Harry Potter thank you for reading.

_Thoughts_

**Chapter 1**

**Night of Harry's Birthday**

Harry POV

I watched the seconds tic to the next day the day I cursed the day of my birth. I waited and at the stroke of midnight I silently told myself happy birthday. For a moment I thought it would be like any other birthday but how terribly wrong was I for a second later I blacked out.

**The next Morning**

With a snap I woke up and stared for a second before realizing I woke up late and ran down the stairs and right into the kitchen. I started withbacon cause that toke a while to make. Out of the blue Vernon brunched in yelling "Boy why isn't breakfast read-y" but for some reason stopped his eyes darkened for some reason but I know it want good. So I put the bacon on a plate and the eggs on another (I made a little while ago) put them on the counter. And seeing he was still distracted so I ran as fast as I could to my cupboard.

But on my way their I saw a gimps of a strange figure in the mirror and stopped. In front of me was a very short girl/boy about 5 feet with almost white skin except for the soft pink lips and long almost black hair it was little past mid-back and stareing right back at me were the most emerald eyes I have ever seen.

_What the heck happened to me!_


	2. Chapter 2

AN; Hello fellow weirdos, yes I realize that this story is gooding better than Angel but as I stated before I do not care for that couple that much anymore. Please give me ideas on how/what should happens to Harry to make him seem cuter please no rape. And to you in the comments you suck except alexma to you thank you your the only nice one now to the rest of you if you're so smart tell me how do I get a beta and English is my second language so it's not my fault i suck at spelling. Please review but if you're a jerk about my spelling I will not post for a month maybe if I feel like Okay I'm not good at threats but you get the point.

**Harry POV**

At this time I am freaking out or in shock I'm still not quite shore. But I could hear my uncle behind me and froze, I was grabbed by my arm and thrown against the wall. I was still aching from whatever happened to me last night so pain shot through every inch of me so that didn't help I started seeing spots. There was yelling but I couldn't understand so I pushed it into the background but I the I hear FREAK and went into lockdown mode _freak unwanted worthless _these word repeated over and over again. They kept repeating until I couldn't take it anymore and slipped into the black abyss also known as sleep.

**When Harry Came to Again**

I woke up feeling pain and aches all over so nothing new I was still screaming inside. So I went down stairs not even questioning how I looked and started on the chores.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thank you to all the _nice people_ who commented and to all the people who gave me ideas.

**Chapter 3**

**Harry POV**

I was now shorter than before so that was not helpful at all, but thankfully I only have to endure 3 more weeks of this (AN: I do not give a damn when Harry's birthday really is or when Hogwarts actually starts). But there was this really annoying pull at my chest.

There was a loud bang at the door which could only mean that it was either Dudley coming home with his friend but judging from the lack of extra noise of laughter and shouting it couldn't be it. So it could only be Vermon was coming home after a bad day at work and it would be taken out on me.

"Boy get your freak self over here" uncle yelled from the hallway.

I know from experience that if I tried to hide then I would receive an even worse beating. Knowing it was best to try and get over it I made my way to the front door unknown to me would be backfiring on my uncle very soon.

**AN: Very important first Dumbledore is an asshole in this so are so many other people that you maybe guessing **

**PS If no one votes there will be a delay until someone does at least 10 people must vote. You must put the answers in the comments and must choose how many mates he will have.**

**VOTING FOR HARRY'S MATE  
One or more**

**Tom Riddle **

**Weasley Twins**

**Draco **

**Severus**

**Lucius**


End file.
